


Clipboard. Spa. Pirates!

by Rick_KTish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aka she's insane, Also Hylla has a very unique worldview, Alternate Scene, At least of you ask Percy, Frank has like one line, Hazel is confused, Horror, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short and stupid, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rick_KTish/pseuds/Rick_KTish
Summary: How I thought this scene should have gone when I was eleven and terrible at writing.In which Percy remembers a lot of details about his time on Circe' s island, and Hylla never broke the conditioning.





	Clipboard. Spa. Pirates!

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes it sound way dramatic, and I could probably write a much deeper and more psychological full-length fic with that, but really, this is just Percy complaining and Hylla not getting it.

“Clipboard. Spa. Pirates!”

Hazel watched with growing confusion as his face suddenly took on an expression of utmost horror.

“ _ Guinea pigs _ .”

“Glad you remember. Do you wish to repeat that incident? Or would you rather leave now?” Hylla threatened.

“You know, I’d honestly rather leave, but at this point I think I’m desperate enough to risk it.” Percy deadpanned.

“I don’t see why you didn’t like it. All we were trying to do was bring the inner you into view.”

“You  _ still _ think like that?!”

“Well, of course; it’s the truth!”

“Look. I crash-land on an island after being chased by monsters and I’m tired and I’m hungry and I think I’ve just lost my little brother and my best friend is being held captive by a cyclops and all I really want is a quick meal and a short nap and then to be on my way to mourn in peace and attempt to save my friend, and suddenly I’m turned into a guinea pig and I can’t do any of that. WHAT PART OF THAT SOUNDS APPEALING TO YOU?!?!?!”

Hylla stared at him. They stayed like that, Percy glaring at the Queen of the Amazons and her staring back while Frank and Hazel stared at them in a mixture of pity, horror, and confusion, for about a minute before Hylla spoke.

“You’re right. The only appealing thing about all that is getting a break from it all as a guinea pig.”

Percy groaned. “You just don’t get it, do you? When Circe turns you into an animal, you still remember who you are! If there’s someone you want to save, or something you want to do, you still know that, and you know there’s nothing you can do about it! It was the worst kind of torture, especially when you dragged away my amazing strategist girlfriend and I had no way of contacting her! DO YOU KNOW HOW TWISTED YOUR MIND HAS TO BE TO DO SOMETHING THAT CRUEL?!?!”

“ENOUGH!!! Take the males away, so that I may speak with the girl. I must do so quickly. Now!”

As Percy and Frank were dragged away, Hazel heard Frank mutter, “You really have been through a lot, haven’t you?

“You have no Idea. That was only  _ part _ of the  _ second _ quest!”

Hazel was shocked. Could this woman be so cruel?

“What do you want me for?”

“Because later, I may be dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I know it's bad, I promise I do. I just wanted to pay it for consistency's sake.   
> Pls tell me what you think


End file.
